Lord Ferrok
Lord Ferrok is the leader and commander of the armies of the Iron Legion. He appears in Battalion Wars 2 as the main antagonist in the prologue mission and the main protagonist in the Iron Legion vs Solar Empire flashback campaign (where you play as the Iron Legion), He is believed to be the ancestor of Kaiser Vlad. Biography Background It is unknown of the Iron Legion's, much less Lord Ferrok's beginnings since they are completely unlike that of the humans populating the other nations of the world, He was the only known ruler of the Legion, Ferrok also pioneered the first known edition of a Battlestation. The Lightning Wars & Death The conflict started when the Iron Legion began to invade other nations around the world. Every nation that opposed them such as the Western Frontier and the Tundran Territories were conquered, until the Solar Empire launched a retaliatory invasion on Old Xylvania after the Legion's invasion on Donatsu Island failed. After the Solar Empire entered Xylvania, Lord Ferrok ordered all his troops to return to the fatherland to defend it from the invaders, he led his Legion from Victory to Victory against his enemies, twarting every strategy Qa-Len attempted to use against the Iron Legion, out of options, Empress Qa-Len ordered an full-scale invasion on shores of Xylvania only to fail miserably, however, she also had another strike battalion infiltrated via Air Transport, one the Assault Troopers carried the Staff of Qa-Len, the key to a weapon of mass destruction, unfortunately, the battalion was spotted and was bombed to oblivion and the staff was dropped, in a stroke of luck, one grunt survived the Invasion attempt and managed to take the staff, with the power of the staff he was able to make his way trhough the Iron Legion and their Battlestation, he eventually joined up with other surviving grunts when the power of the staff run out. The surviving Grunts managed to sneak into the Iron Tower under protection of the Staff Bearer and deployed the staff of Qa-Len, the staff sent a signal to a Solar-powered Sattelite that fired on the Staff's coordinates, the resulting blast of the Imperial Superweapon destroyed Ferrok, his armies and his Iron Tower. This permanently ended the Legion's reign of Terror. Quotes *"Trespassers! Legion, attack!" *"Interlopers! Bomb them into oblivion!" *"Heavy Tank! Shell them into oblivion!" *"Gunships! Let fly your missiles!" *"Infiltrators! The enemy sends a signal from atop the Iron Tower!" *"NO! The legion shall not be undone! AAGGHH!!!!" *"Qa-len's forces have been a thorn in my iron plated side for far too long!" *"This is my world! I now stand on the brink of absolute dominion." Trivia * He resembles Sauron and Old Xylvania looks like Mordor. While the Legion troops resemble Orcs and goblins. * His name is a reference to Ferrous, the latin word for iron. * In the final mission in of the Iron Legion campaign he makes an allusion to the infamous Borg from the Star Trek series saying "Bold words indeed empress, but, to resist is futile!" referencing the Iron Legion's unstoppable power. * When he gets angry, his helmet catches on fire in utter rage. *Due to the Xylvanians's long life span (Kaiser Vlad is 100 years old), we use the possibility that Ferrok is indeed Vlad's ancestor and hypothesize that Ferrok is possibly Vlad's grandfather or great-grandfather * His Helmet looks like a more rounded off version of the Iron Legion Anti-Air Vet. * Lord Ferrok isn't mentioned in the original Battalion Wars even trough the Iron Legion appears during the Fourth Campaign of Battalion Wars as enemies fighting both the Western Frontier and Xylvania. * Its speculated that he unified and founded Xylvania. * If all your men die in the mission Apocalypse, he will say "Perhaps I should find new ways to motivate you, Kommander", referencing a line uttered by Darth Vader in Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. See also * Iron Legion Category:Commanding Officers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Xylvanian Officers Category:Debuted in Battalion Wars 2